A Friendly Push
by Degrassiaholic
Summary: Owen bumps into Clare in the office and gives her a piece of his mind regarding Fitz.  FitzClare.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I do not own Degrassi.

**A Friendly Push**

Owen gave the secretary a sly smile as he handed her the note. "I swear it wasn't my fault this time," he told her. She took the piece of paper and motioned him towards the chairs against the wall. "Take a seat Mr. Milligan, you can discuss it with Mr. Simpson," she told him.

He rolled his eyes and turned towards the set of chairs. To his surprise, Clare Edwards was occupying one of them. Now that was priceless, Ms. Goodie two shoes in trouble. He wondered what she could have possibly have done.

Owen smirked as he sat down across from her. He gave her a once over and shook his head. She was cute, but nothing special in his eyes. He had no idea what Fitz saw in her. He understood wanting to take her innocence away. But he suspected that Fitz wanted to do a whole lot more than just sleep with her.

He didn't understand it, probably never would. Unfortunately for his friend, Clare had a boyfriend. _Eli_. And he knew that it drove Fitz crazy. It was kind of funny in a pathetic way. Fitz could probably have anyone in the whole school, but he wanted Clare. Hell, Clare was friends with Alli, who Owen was attracted to, but Fitz didn't even notice her. That baffled his mind even more.

He looked over at Clare once again. She was staring off into space.

"How's Alli doing? I haven't seen her much since Vegas Night?"

Clare's face quickly turned into a frown. "As if you really care," she muttered more to herself. "That really hurts, Edwards," he said jokingly. She rolled her eyes and shook her head at him. "Speaking of Vegas night, Fitz is doing okay," he told her.

A look of sadness flashed across her face. She opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but she quickly shut it. 'Good' he thought to himself. She should be upset. Especially after what the douche of her boyfriend did to Fitz. If it wasn't for Eli, his friend would probably still be in school.

"He should be getting out of Juvie soon," he continued. Clare looked down at the ground and started to fiddle with a loose thread on her uniform shirt. He was making her feel uncomfortable. Fitz would probably be upset with him, if he knew. But it wasn't like Fitz was here to stop him. A smile spread across his face.

"You know, he asks about you."

Clare looked up at him in shock. "Wh- - What," she asked him. He smirked; she almost seemed excited. "Yeah. He asks if you are still with that loser of a boyfriend," he scoffed. She shook her head in annoyance and rolled her eyes at him. Owen laughed to himself. He was getting under her skin.

Which was perfect; because she had no idea how much Fitz annoyed him with his comments about her. It seemed like every day he found some way to mention her. It wasn't as annoying as Bianca was with her thoughts on Drew though. Now that was getting really old. His friends were so love sick, it was making him sick.

Owen got out of his seat and moved to the seat next to Clare. She shifted away from him as he sat down. He chuckled to himself.

"Why are _you_ with that loser?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"You'd be better off wasting your time with someone else."

Clare snorted and rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, that person would be you," she said sarcastically. Owen smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I've made girls happy in the past. You can ask your friend Alli for one."

Clare shook her head.

"But, I meant Fitz."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate them! I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter Two**

_Fitz_.

The name repeated over and over in her mind. How could Owen possibly think that Fitz was better for her than Eli? She shook her head in disbelief. She had no idea why, but her curiosity was getting the best of her. She really wanted to know why he felt that way. She opened her mouth to ask him, but was interrupted by Mr. Simpson's voice.

"Mr. Milligan, you may come into my office."

Owen got up out of his seat and gave her one last smirk as he walked past her. 'Saved by the principal', she thought to herself. _Perfect_; now she was left to sit in the office by herself, with a bunch of questions running through her mind. It was bad enough that every so often, her mind would drift to Fitz.

Not that she would ever admit that to anyone. Her friends would probably think she was crazy. But, they hadn't seen the side of him that she did. It had been very brief, but he had been kinder and sweeter.

The events of that night flashed through her mind. Maybe if she hadn't pushed Eli to give the apology, things would be different. Fitz's drink would never have been poisoned. The incident in the hallway never would have occurred. She shook her head and sighed.

She didn't know why she was dwelling on it. There was no point. Things happened for a reason. And maybe it all happened, to push her closer to Eli. Her eyes quickly flashed to the closed office door. Then again, she never would have thought she would have a conversation with Owen. Let alone, one about Fitz.

She shook her head, trying to clear her mind. She couldn't believe herself. She was letting Owen get to her. Who was he to tell her who was best for her? He had no idea who Eli was or how happy he made her. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. If only she had the opportunity to give him a piece of her mind.

oooooooooo

Owen slammed his locker shut and headed down the hallway. A flood of students hurried past him towards the exit. He squeezed by, walking towards the classroom he was to serve his detention in. He really didn't mind being stuck at school for the next hour. It wasn't like he had anything better to do. Plus, if he hadn't been caught picking on that geek Wesley, he never would have run into Clare.

That was the highlight of his day. His conversation with her was just getting interesting when Simpson had to interrupt. He could tell her interest was peaked too. Her eyes had lit up a little when he mentioned Fitz's name. He smiled to himself and shook his head.

He didn't know why he started telling her that shit about Fitz. He wasn't sure what he would gain from it. He guessed his friend would be happy, if he ended up with _her_. Plus, it would give him some peace from those comments Fitz made about her.

But it didn't matter at the moment. It wasn't like she was going to get together with Fitz tomorrow. As far as he knew, she was still with that loser Eli. But maybe she wouldn't be for too much longer, if he could help it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Thanks again for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter.

**Chapter 3**

Clare slammed her front door shut in frustration. 'What a day,' she thought to herself. She walked further into her house and dropped her book bag onto the floor. It had been one distraction after another. She shook her head and sighed. It had all started when her parents told her they were going to write a letter to Darcy. They wanted to explain to her everything that was going on.

She rolled her eyes. _A letter_. She would have been pissed if they told her in a letter. She had been thinking about it in class, when she mouthed off to her teacher. She hadn't meant to, but the words slipped out before she could stop herself. Her teacher couldn't believe it. Neither could the rest of the class. She guessed if that hadn't have happened, she never would have run into Owen.

_Owen._

He had left Simpson's office so quickly that she didn't get a chance to stop him. She wanted, desperately, to finish their conversation. She would have chased after him, but she was called into Simpson's office next. He had wanted to discuss the incident in class. Luckily, he had sympathized with her. Otherwise, she would probably be stuck in detention right now.

She walked into her kitchen and scanned the fridge. It was almost bare. She shook her head and sighed. It looks like her mom forgot to go shopping. _Again_. She closed the fridge and looked down at the ground. Maybe she could meet Eli or Adam at the Dot. She left the kitchen and went searching for her phone.

ooooooooo

Owen walked into the Ravine with a smile plastered on his face. He was out of detention and free for the rest of the night. He looked among the crowd of people. He spotted his friend, Bianca, sitting on a bench. He headed towards her. She smiled at him as soon as she saw him.

"You look happy for someone who just got out of detention."

Owen shrugged his shoulders and took a seat next to her. "It has just been one of those days," he told her. She shook her head and passed him a beer. "Have you heard from Fitzy lately," she asked before she sipped out of her red plastic cup.

"Not in the last couple of days. But I do have a plan for our Fitzy boy."

She arched her eyebrows in question and took another sip of her drink. "I am going to set him up with Clare," he said with a smile. Bianca spit out her drink, spraying Owen's face in the process. "Wh- Who," she managed out in between coughs.

Owen wiped his face, "Thanks B. I needed a shower today."

She slapped his arm and glared at him, "Ha ha. Seriously, though. _Clare_?"

He nodded his head and sipped his own beer. "Why would you want to do that," she questioned him. He couldn't believe she asked that. "Please tell me you aren't too preoccupied with Drew, that you never noticed," he scoffed.

She rolled her eyes at him and turned away. "He may have said something here or there," she said. He shook his head at her, "Well?" She turned to face him again and shook her head in frustration. "You know she has a boyfriend, right? One that Fitz has been messing with," she reminded him.

"So?"

"So, do you really think Clare is going to forgive that?"

He shrugged his shoulders and looked down at the ground. "It is worth a try," he told her.

ooooooooo

Clare looked around the Dot and frowned. Eli was no where in sight. She took a deep breath. 'Maybe he's just running late,' she thought to herself. She walked over to the counter and took a seat on one of the barstools. She smiled when she saw who was behind the counter.

Peter.

He gave her a big smile and walked over towards her. "How have you been," he asked. She shrugged her shoulders, "Okay I guess." He nodded and leaned against the counter. "Peter, can I ask you some advice," she asked him. He shrugged his shoulders, "what about?"

"Forgiveness."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Thanks again for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter.

**Chapter 4**

Clare knew she shouldn't be bothering Peter. They hadn't talked to each other in a long time. Plus, he was busy at work. But she had no one else to turn to. Her parents were too busy handling their own problems. Her sister was too far away. Alli, her best friend, was away at a boarding school.

It would be awkward if she asked any of her other friends. They weren't as close as they use to be. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. The two people she was closest to, Eli and Adam, wouldn't understand. Plus, they would end up giving her biased advice.

"Forgiveness," Peter repeated softly to himself. She nodded her head and hoped he would be willing to help. He looked at her questionably, "Are you sure that _I'm_ the person you want advice from?"

She nodded her head and gave him a reassuring smile. He looked down at the counter and sighed. "Peter, I am sorry if I am bothering you. It's just that I don't have anyone else to ask," she admitted to him. He looked back up at her and gave her a small smile.

"You also experienced what I need advice on," she told him. She avoided his eyes and stared at the wall behind him. She was embarrassed to admit to him that she knew what he did in the past. Darcy didn't tell her _everything_, but she knew enough to know that what he did was wrong. However, it also wasn't any of her business. She started to feel a little guilty about wanting to know his opinion.

"I'm sorry Peter. It's not my place to pry into your life."

"Clare, it's okay. I would love to help you."

She looked away from the wall and made eye contact with him. "What is this really about," he asked her. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "It's just that I am having some thoughts that I shouldn't be," she told him. Relief quickly spread across his face. "You had me worried there for a minute, Clare," he told her. He shook his head and gave her a big smile. "You're a teenager. It is perfectly normal to have those thoughts," he told her.

Clare eyes widened and her cheeks started to turn crimson. She looked down at the counter. She was horrified at where the conversation was heading. He had no idea how embarrassing this was getting. She shook her head and sighed.

"No. I am not talking about _that_."

"_Oh_. Then what are you talking about?"

She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I was just wondering if it was hard for people to accept you after what you did," she asked him.

He chuckled to himself, "Which time are you referring to?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it. She didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure how many past indiscretions he had. "I wasn't the greatest person Clare. I made mistakes," he told her. He looked away from her and shook his head. "Peter, people make mistakes," she told him. He gave her a small smile.

"You sound like Darcy."

She returned his smile. "You know if it wasn't for her, I am not sure if people would have forgiven me. Or moved on," he told her.

"You know Peter. I think that is exactly what I needed to hear."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Thanks again for the reviews. I am sorry for the delay on the update. I hope you like this chapter.

**Chapter 5**

Clare smiled at Peter once more. He had no idea how nice it was for her to hear what he said. If the counter wasn't in the way, she would have reached over and pulled him into a hug. He returned her smile, "I'm glad I could help." His gaze averted from her briefly to the opposite end of the counter. He nodded his head at a customer, before he looked back in her direction. "I have to go, but I will talk to you later," he told her. He gave her one last smile before walking away.

She smiled to herself as she turned away from the counter. She spotted an open booth by the window and walked towards it. She was really glad she had a chance to talk to Peter. It was nice to hear his perspective. He had made a couple of mistakes, but turned out just fine. She knew for a fact that Darcy wouldn't have wasted her time with him, if he was a bad guy.

She sat down on the cushion of the booth and sighed. Maybe Fitz wasn't a bad guy as well. Maybe he had just made some stupid mistakes. She looked down at the table and shook her head. One of those mistakes had almost harmed her boyfriend.

_Almost._

Fitz could have stabbed Eli, but he didn't. If Peter could be forgiven for his wrong doings, why couldn't Fitz? 'Ugh' she thought to herself. Why did she have to feel so torn about this?

"A penny for your thoughts?"

Clare looked up, startled to hear the voice.

_Eli._

He gave her a small smile and kissed her on the cheek, "Sorry I am late."

She returned his smile and shrugged her shoulders. "It's okay. Peter kept me company while I was waiting," she told him. He sat down across from her and nodded his head. "That was nice of him. Should I be jealous," he teased.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. He smirked at her and reached out across the table to take her hand. "Is something bothering you Clare," he asked her as she placed her hand in his. 'Yes' she thought to herself. But it wasn't like she could tell him. Not at the moment anyways.

"No," she told him. He looked at her questioningly and cocked his head sideways. She forced out a smile and cursed herself mentally for lying to him. "I'm fine," she told him. He rubbed his finger across the back of her hand and gave her a smile. "Alright, what should we order," he asked her.

ooooooooo

Owen walked out of the ravine and shook his head. Bianca, as much as he loved her as a friend, could drive him crazy sometimes. The more alcohol she drank, the more she talked about Drew. She really had it bad for him. He rolled his eyes. If that wasn't bad enough, she wouldn't let up about Fitz and Clare. If he didn't know about her obsession with Drew, he would think she was jealous. But he knew better.

He sighed to himself as he continued down the street. She did have a point though. Somehow he would have to get Clare to forgive Fitz for what he has done. It wasn't going to be an easy task, but he would find a way somehow. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

He knew her precious boyfriend wasn't exactly a saint. He had messed with Fitz just as much as Fitz messed with him. If she could overlook Eli's behavior, maybe she could overlook Fitz's.

A smile quickly spread across his face. For once, he couldn't wait until school started.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry for the delay on the update. The month of February flew by so quickly. I really appreciate all the alerts, reviews and favorites this story has received. I hope you like this chapter!

**Chapter 6**

Clare sat against her locker and watched the groups of people walk by. There was fifteen minutes until the next period started. She should be studying for the next class, but she couldn't concentrate. She leaned her head back against the cool metal and sighed.

Dinner at the Dot, with Eli, had been slightly awkward. He could tell something was on her mind, but she didn't have the heart to tell him. He would be upset if he knew that Fitz could have a second chance. That he could be forgiven for what had happened. Let alone that she would be the one forgiving Fitz or giving him a second chance.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had been up for most of the night trying to think of ways she could bring it up to him. _Without hurting him_. She opened her eyes and shook her head. She would find a way to tell him. She would just have to. She couldn't keep coming up with excuses about what was bothering her.

Her phone started to vibrate in her pocket, interrupting her thoughts.

She thought she had turned it off earlier. She glanced around to make sure no teachers were around, before taking her phone out. A small smile spread across her face. It was a new text message from Eli.

_Miss you. Good luck on your quiz._

He was so thoughtful. Her smile slowly started to fade. She couldn't keep lying to him.

"Who would have thought you were such a rebel? First you're in the office, now you're breaking the rules."

Clare quickly snapped her phone shut and looked up to see Owen smirking at her. She rolled her eyes and started to gather her books. She wasn't in the mood to deal with him.

"What? You're not happy to see me?"

Clare stood up off the ground and shook her head at him, "At the moment, no."

She turned away from him and headed down the hall. "Was it something I said," he asked as he followed closely behind her. She ignored his question and kept walking.

"Clare," he said softly before grabbing her arm. She stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around to face him. "It was just a joke. About you being a rebel," he told her as he let go of her arm. She shook her head and glared at him.

"Joke or not, I'm not in the mood."

"Is everything okay?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I'm just a little stressed out. That's all."

He gave her a small smile, "I'm sorry."

"You should be. It is partially your fault."

A look of confusion quickly spread across his face, "My fault?"

"Yeah, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be so confused!"

He chuckled softly to himself, "Hey, if you are confused about any feelings you might have for me, I could help you out."

She rolled her eyes at him, "In your dreams Owen."

He shrugged his shoulders and attempted to give her an innocent smile. She shook her head at him and sighed. "If it is not about me, what are you so confused about," he asked her.

"Fitz."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry again for the delay. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter 7**

To say Owen was happy would be an understatement. He was ecstatic to hear Fitz's name leave Clare's mouth. The moment was absolutely perfect too. Not only was he excited, but Clare was visibly annoyed. If Eli had been around to hear their conversation, it would have been the icing on the cake.

"Fitz, huh," he said to her with a smirk on his face.

She shook her head at him and groaned in frustration, "Yes!"

He started to laugh at her reaction.

"I'm glad you find this so funny."

He shrugged his shoulders at her and smiled. Was it funny? _Just a little_. More importantly, his plan was working. And he actually didn't have to do anything.

"I'm just happy that I was right."

"Right about what?"

"That you'd be better off with Fitz than your boyfriend."

She threw her free arm, the one that wasn't holding her books, up in the air and quickly turned away from him. He watched as she headed down the hall. This time he didn't follow her.

ooooooooo

Clare stormed into an empty classroom and sat down on the nearest chair. She couldn't believe her encounter with Owen. 'He was crazy,' she thought to herself. Absolutely crazy.

She placed her books down on top of the desk and shook her head. She was frustrated. Not only with Owen, but with herself too. She shouldn't have let him get under her skin like that. She also was mentally kicking herself for not questioning him.

Why did he think Fitz was better for her?

'Ugh,' she thought to herself. Why did it bother _her_ so much if Owen thought Fitz was better for her? She shook her head before resting it in her hands.

ooooooooo

Owen smirked as he walked towards Bianca. She was at her locker, applying her lip gloss. "You'll never guess what happened B," he told her as he reached her locker. "Hell froze over and Alli agreed to go out with you," she said, not looking away from her reflection in the mirror.

"Ha ha. Close though."

"What happened?"

"My plan is working!"

Bianca slammed her locker door shut and shook her head in frustration. "What? Your plan involving Fitz and _St. Clare_," she asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

He smirked at her, "Of course. What other plan would there be?"

She rolled her eyes and pushed passed him. Owen groaned internally. Bianca was in a bitchy mood and he wasn't sure if he wanted to deal with it. He didn't want her to ruin his good mood. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "B, what's wrong," he asked as he sprinted down the hall to catch up with her.

"Why do you want them together so badly?"

"What, are you jealous?"

She rolled her eyes and stopped walking. "Jealous of Fitz and _her_? I could care less," she scoffed.

"Then what is wrong?"

She took a deep breath before looking down at the ground. He reached his arm out and softly placed it on her shoulder. He hadn't seen her upset in a long time. "B, you can tell me," he told her.

She looked up from the ground and glared at him. "Why do you want them together so badly?"

"Fitz and Clare?"

"Yes."

"I don't know. I guess I want to see Fitz happy for once."

She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't you want to see him happy," he asked her. She nodded her head, "Of course I do. He deserves it."

"Then what is the problem?"

"The problem is I'm your friend too! What about my happiness?"

"B, of course I care if you're happy or not."

She shook her head at him and stormed off. "Bianca," he called after her. But she didn't stop or turn around.

Owen sighed and shook his head. He had to find out what was wrong with his friend.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Sorry again for the delay. I've been having problems with my computer. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 8**

Bianca slammed the bathroom door open and trudged towards the bay of sinks. She glared at her reflection in the mirror, before turning on the faucet. She let the water run for a couple minutes before splashing the water on her face. _It was ice cold_. She turned off the faucet and reached for a paper towel.

She dried off her face and tossed the towel to the side. She didn't mean to start a fight with Owen. He was one of her good friends and hated to fight with him. She shook her head and sighed. She couldn't help but feel upset. Maybe he was right. Maybe she was a little jealous. Though, he was wrong about why she was jealous.

It was definitely not over any feelings she has towards Fitz. She may have liked him in the beginning when she first met him. But she was over that. He wasn't her type. She'd rather chill with him than hook up with him. She shuddered at the thought and shook her head.

She was jealous that Owen was so focused on Clare. _Who already had a boyfriend_. Not that she blamed the girl for wanting to upgrade. She shook her head and sighed. She knew it was more for Fitz than Clare. And her friend deserved some happiness after all he had been through.

But didn't she deserve some happiness too?

She knew it was completely selfish. Especially since she wasn't stuck in juvie. But, she wasn't getting anywhere with Drew. He ignored every attempt she made to talk to him. He avoided her in the hallways. It was driving her crazy.

Why couldn't Owen help her get Drew?

ooooooooo

Clare walked out of the classroom and sighed. She managed to get through the quiz, even though her mind was else where. She shook her head and walked down the hall. She didn't understand why she let Owen frustrate her so much.

What did it matter what he thought?

She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. When she first started at Degrassi, she didn't care what others thought of her. _What had happened to that girl?_ She looked down at the ground as she made her way through the crowd of students.

Granted when she first started, she had also wanted to focus entirely on school. Clearly, her plan failed. Looking back, though, she knew it never would have worked. Even though KC broke her heart, she still had some fond memories of their time together.

She shook her head, trying to forget about her past. There was no point to dwell on it now. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Yo Milligan!"

_Owen?_

Clare stopped in her tracks. The voice came from further down the hallway. But she knew Owen had to be nearby. She glanced around the crowd of students, looking for him.

She spotted him across the hallway. He was leaning against a bay of lockers. He was talking to another student.

'Good,' she thought to herself. She could finally give him a piece of her mind.

Thankfully, he didn't notice her as she walked towards him. He was too preoccupied talking to the guy in front of him. She stood in front of them and cleared her throat.

He turned towards her, a look of surprise evident on his face.

"Yes, Clare?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

He nodded his head and waited for her to start talking. She looked at him for a minute, before turning to the other student. She didn't recognize him at all. "Alone," she told the guy.

Owen winked at her, before turning towards the guy. He nodded his head at him and Clare watched as the guy walked away.

"If you wanted to be alone with me, why didn't you say something sooner?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Please," she told him. "Please what," he asked, a smile quickly spreading across his face. She slapped his arm and shook her head at him.

Owen crossed his arms and leaned back against the locker. "Well, what do you want to talk about," he asked her.

"Why do you think Fitz is better for me?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "You'd be happier with him than your boy Eli."

"What do you know about my happiness with Eli?"

Owen shifted his weight from one foot to another. "Eli is no saint Clare," he told her.

"And before you say anything about what Fitz has done. You should stop and think about what Eli has done too."

Clare took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She opened her mouth to say something, but was quickly interrupted by someone else.

"_Clare?"_


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Thanks again for the reviews & alerts. I hope you guys enjoy this one!

**Chapter 9**

Clare cursed silently in her head. It figures that as soon as she could talk to Owen, she would be interrupted. She never would have guessed it would have been her boyfriend that interrupted her.

She turned away from Owen and was shocked to see the angry look on Eli's face.

"Is this Neanderthal bothering you," Eli asked her as he began to glare at Owen.

"Eli, we were just talking."

"What could you two possibly be talking about?"

Clare quickly looked at Owen, before looking at her angry boyfriend. She might as well tell him the truth now. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to tell him.

But before she could say anything, Owen spoke up first.

"I was just asking her how Alli was doing."

If her mouth wasn't already open, it would have dropped open. She couldn't believe that Owen just covered for her. Eli chuckled to himself and shook his head, "Like Alli would ever give _you_ the time of day."

"Eli-"

"Don't Clare! Have you forgotten what he has done?"

Clare sighed, "No, but-"

"But what Clare?"

Clare looked down at the ground and sighed again. "But what if I have forgiven him," she told him. Eli slammed his hand against one of the lockers; the sound echoed down the hallway. Clare gasped and stepped away from Eli.

"Why don't you calm down Eli," Owen said as he neared the smaller boy.

"We were just talking, nothing more. And as far as I am concerned, Clare can talk to whoever the hell she wants to," Owen continued, clenching his fists.

Eli shook his head and glared at Owen before turning away from the both of them. "I'm - I'll see you later Clare," he said softly before walking away.

Clare looked after him and took a deep breath. She was torn. She didn't know whether she should follow him or stay put. She watched his receding form and shook her head. It was like her feet were cemented in the ground. She couldn't go after him. She sighed and turned back towards Owen. "Thank you," she told him softly before walking away.

"Clare wait," he said as he reached out and grabbed her arm.

She stopped walking, but didn't turn around. She was fighting away the tears that were forming in her eyes. She didn't want Owen to see her cry. She was embarrassed enough.

"If you want, I'll be at the Dot later. We can talk some more then," he told her.

"Maybe," she told him before walking away.

ooooooooo

Clare swiped at the tears that were falling from her eyes and wrapped her arms tighter around her knees. She should have been in her next class, but instead she found herself sitting in a bathroom stall.

She couldn't believe what had just happened. Owen not only covered for her, but he stood up for her too. Not to mention, she also forgave him.

_She forgave Owen._

She couldn't believe how easy it rolled off her tongue, when she told Eli earlier. She didn't even have to think about it, before she said it. She knew in her heart that she forgave Fitz too. Which wasn't going to please her boyfriend.

_Eli. _

He had actually scared her. She had seen him get mad before, but never that angry. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. If he got that upset over her forgiving Owen, she didn't want to see how he'd react to her forgiving Fitz.

She wondered if the roles were reversed and she was with Fitz, would he be okay with her forgiving Eli?

ooooooooo

Owen sat on the steps, outside of Degrassi. He was hoping to run into Bianca. He wanted to make sure she was okay. She was like a sister to him. He hadn't seen her since their fight and it worried him. He watched the groups of students walk by. There was no sign of her. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Where was she?

He dug his phone out of his pocket and was ready to call her, when an incoming text message interrupted the process. It was from_ Fitz_.

_hey man. got great news. out of juvie. _

Owen smirked to himself as he typed out his reply message.

_Wanna celebrate at the dot?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Thanks again for the alerts and reviews. I really appreciate them! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 10**

Owen watched the door as he drank his soda. He wasn't sure who was going to arrive first. Clare or Fitz. But he couldn't wait. He wanted to have a front row seat to see if his plan would actually work.

He checked his cell phone and sighed. There was still no reply from Bianca. He had given up on waiting for her after twenty minutes. He ended up texting her an apology. He also told her he was meeting Fitz and Clare at the Dot. He was hoping she would reply back or just show up. He wanted to make things right with her. He also wanted her to witness his plan in action.

He pocketed his cell phone and looked back towards the door.

ooooooooo

Fitz knew his Mom would probably frown upon him leaving the house. _He did just get out of Juvie. _But, he had the right to go out and celebrate. He was finally free. Plus, he had been on his best behavior in Juvie. He smiled as he pushed open the door to the Dot.

The aroma of coffee and fries hit him instantly. He inhaled the smell and smiled to himself. He had missed this place. He scanned the crowded restaurant and spotted Owen sitting at a table in the back. He nodded his head at him, before walking over to him.

"Hey man! What's up?"

ooooooooo

Clare didn't know why she was going to the Dot to meet Owen. They weren't exactly friends. However, they had been friendlier to each other over the last couple days. She did want to thank him again for what he did for her in the hallway. She was still mortified at Eli's behavior.

She had hoped he would have called her to apologize. But, she hadn't heard from him since the incident. She shook her head and sighed. Granted, she hadn't made any effort to contact him either. But she didn't think she had to be the one to make the first move. She didn't do anything wrong. Sure, Eli and Owen didn't always get along. But, he wasn't a bad person.

If only, she could convince Eli of that. It would make it easier for when Fitz got out of juvie.

ooooooooo

Owen quickly glanced at the door, before looking back at his friend. He looked the same, but there was something different about Fitz. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something off. He was hoping the arrival of Clare would cheer him up. _If she did show up_.

"I'm sorry we aren't having a big bash at the ravine."

Fitz gave his friend a small smile and shrugged his shoulders. "This is fine man," he told him.

Owen nodded his head, "I'm glad you're back. You can help me put up with Bianca's shit."

Fitz chuckled and shook his head. "Speaking of B, where is she," he asked.

Owen shrugged his shoulders, "We kind of got into a fight. You know how she is."

"Yeah, she can be crazy. What'd you fight about?"

"Ya know, nothing real important. It's just a big misunderstanding."

Fitz nodded and took a sip of his shake. Owen took the opportunity to glance at the door again. Where was Clare?

ooooooooo

Clare stood in front of the Dot and took a deep breath. There was no turning back now. She pushed open the door and was about to walk in when a voice stopped her.

"I didn't think you'd actually show."

Clare slowly turned to face a slightly amused Bianca. "Just promise me you won't hurt him," she told Clare softly.

Clare shook her head in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"You'll see."

Clare opened her mouth to further question her, but Bianca didn't give her the chance. She smiled at Clare before walking away from the Dot. Clare watched her and shook her head. She had no idea what Bianca was talking about. _How would she hurt Owen?_

She sighed and proceeded to enter the Dot. The restaurant was pretty crowded. She scanned it a few times before she finally spotted Owen in the back. She started towards his table, but stopped once she realized he wasn't alone. She couldn't tell who it was, because the person's back was towards her. But the figure looked familiar.

Who could it be?

ooooooooo

Owen looked up from his plate of fries to see Clare standing in the middle of the restaurant. She looked confused. Did she recognize Fitz? Was she going to turn away?

He wasn't going to give her the chance.

"Hey Clare! Over here!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **Thanks again for all of the reviews and alerts. I am glad you guys are enjoying this story. I'm sorry I left you on a cliff hanger on the last chapter. I am also sorry for the delay. I hope you like this one!

**Chapter 11**

_Clare?_

Fitz quickly turned away from Owen and looked behind him. Sure enough, she was standing in the middle of the restaurant. He couldn't believe it. He pinched himself on the arm to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

He wasn't.

A smile quickly spread across his face. She was really here. He glanced behind him, at his friend. He was waving Clare over. That was odd. Since when were they friends?

He ignored that thought and turned back to face Clare. She slowly approached the table. She almost looked like she was nervous.

"Hi Owen. Hi Fitz."

"Hi Clare," he told her softly. He watched as Owen motioned for her to sit down. He smiled as she pulled out the chair and sat. He couldn't believe his luck. The girl that had been in his thoughts for months was sitting at the table with him.

Clare briefly looked at Fitz, before turning her attention to Owen. "I wanted to thank you for earlier today," she told him softly. Owen shook his head and smiled at her. "It was no big deal," he told her. Fitz looked between the both of them in silence. What had happened earlier?

Clare returned Owen's smile and focused her gaze towards Fitz. He sucked in a breath. "I had no idea you were released," she told him. She gave him a small smile and he released the breath he was holding.

"Yeah, I was released early this morning."

"That's good."

He nodded his head at her and smiled. "It's really good," he told her. She gave him another smile. He still couldn't believe that she was sitting at the table with him. _And smiling_. He really liked her smile. It was something he had dreamt about the last couple of weeks. Among other things.

Owen cleared his throat, interrupting his thoughts. Fitz turned to face his friend. He was holding his cell phone and had a huge grin on his face. "I'll be right back. I have to make a phone call," Owen told them, before he got up from his seat. Fitz watched him walk towards the front of the restaurant, before turning back to face Clare.

He wasn't sure if Owen really had a phone call to make. But he wasn't going to waste the opportunity to talk to Clare. _Alone_. He had a few things he needed to get off his chest. Things he wanted to tell her since he had been in juvie.

He took a deep breath, "Look, Clare, I'm really sorry about what I did to you… and Eli."

She opened her mouth to say something, but he quickly interrupted her. He really wanted her to hear his apology. "I've had a lot of time to think about what I did and I know it was wrong," he continued.

He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I was embarrassed about what happened and I let my anger get the best of me," he told her.

She shook her head and looked down at the table. "It's not entirely your fault," she told him softly.

"What are you talking about?"

She slowly looked up at him, "I should have never pushed Eli to apologize to you."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He shook his head, "Clare, it's not your fault."

She gave him a small smile, before looking away. But he wasn't sure if she believed him. "Honestly Clare, I never blamed you," he told her.

She turned her gaze back towards him and took a deep breath. He watched her as she slowly let it out. It was probably only a few seconds, but to Fitz it took forever. He held his breath as he waited for her to say something. _Anything_.

"I appreciate your apology, Fitz. I really do."

'Yes,' he thought to himself.

She smiled at him, "I forgive you."

He sighed in relief before returning her smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Thanks again for the all the reviews and alerts! It means a lot to me. Sorry again for the delay. I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Chapter 12**

Owen watched through the windows of the Dot as Clare and Fitz talked to each other. It seemed like things were going well. He quickly glanced at Bianca. She was watching as well. She had a huge smile on her face.

She looked away from the windows and made eye contact with him. "Aren't you glad, I texted you to meet me out here," she asked him. He shrugged his shoulders at her, before smirking at her. "It was better than my plan of hanging out in the bathroom to give them time alone."

She laughed at him and shook her head. "Yeah, that would have been awkward," she told him. She looked away from him and back towards the windows of the Dot. "Look at him, Owen," she said.

He turned back towards the windows and looked at the couple inside. "He looks genuinely happy," she continued. He focused his gaze on his friend. Fitz did have a big smile on his face. Owen smiled to himself. He was glad he did this for his friend. He knew Clare would make him happy.

"It's a start B," he told her.

She looked away from the window and towards him. "I just have a couple more steps to my plan left," he said. He sighed and looked away from the windows. There was still something in the way of getting Fitz and Clare together. _Eli_.

"Fitz is lucky to have a friend like you," Bianca told him, interrupting his thoughts. He looked up at her and gave her a smile. She avoided his eye contact. "B, are we okay," he asked her.

She avoided his gaze and continued to look away. "I didn't mean to upset you earlier. Bianca," he told her. He knew his friend liked to show how tough she was. But, he knew deep down she was vulnerable. He walked away from the windows and pulled her into a hug. "You're my friend too, ya know," he whispered into her ear.

"I know."

She pulled away from him and gave him a smile. "I'm sorry about before. I was just jealous of the plan," she admitted.

"Of the plan? What do you mean?"

"I just wish you had a plan for me and Drew."

She looked away from him. Owen chuckled to himself and shook his head. She glared at him before he placed his arm around her shoulders. "Let's see if this one works first. Then we can talk about you and Drew," he told her.

ooooooooo

"Are you coming back to Degrassi?"

Fitz looked up from the table and shook his head. "I'm not sure yet. My mom has to talk to Simpson," he said. Clare gave him a small smile. "I'm sure it can happen," she told him.

He shrugged his shoulders at her, "We'll see."

She quickly looked away from him, to her watch. 'Shoot,' she thought to herself. It was getting late. As much as she was enjoying being able to talk to Fitz, she had to go.

"I hate to cut the conversation short, but I gotta go."

Fitz nodded his head, "I should probably get going too."

She stood up from her seat and began to dig out her wallet from her purse. "It's okay, Clare, I got it," he told her. She looked up from her purse, surprised. "Are you sure," she asked him. He nodded his head and placed the money on the table.

"Thanks Fitz."

He shrugged his shoulders, "It's no big deal."

She smiled at him, "It was really nice seeing you." He returned her smile and got up from his seat. She waved her hand at him and started to walk away from the table.

"Clare! Wait!"

She stopped walking and turned to face Fitz.

"It's kind of late. Let me walk you home."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** Thanks again for the reviews and alerts! I hope you like this one!

**Chapter 13**

Clare quickly glanced out of the corner of her eye at Fitz. She was hoping he couldn't hear how loud her heart was beating. He didn't seem to notice. Or if he did, he didn't say anything about it. He was busy staring down at the ground as he continued to walk beside her.

She didn't know why it was beating so loud or so fast. She knew for sure it wasn't because of fear. Fitz didn't scare her, even after the fiasco at the dance. What he did was stupid. _Really stupid_. But he knew it was wrong and he apologized to her for it.

She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Her heart had beaten this fast before. When she had first started to crush on KC or Eli. But this was different. She was in love with Eli. She couldn't have a crush on Fitz. Could she?

"Clare?"

She turned to face Fitz, grateful that he had interrupted her thoughts. "Yes," she asked him. "I just wanted to tell you how much it means to me that you have forgiven me," he told her. He stopped walking and placed his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Clare stopped walking as well and gave him a small smile.

"While I was in juvie, I use to stay up at night and pray that I would get a second chance."

Clare's mouth dropped open in shock. She had no idea that Fitz was religious. He shook his head and looked down at the ground. "I didn't think they'd be answered. I am a messed up kid, ya know," he said softly.

Clare walked closer to Fitz and placed a hand on his arm. He looked up from the ground and looked into her eyes. "I am not going to waste this second chance. I am going to make some changes. I have to," he told her. She nodded her head and gave him an encouraging smile.

"I never want to go back there."

She gave his arm a squeeze to reassure him.

"Fitz-," she began to say, but was quickly interrupted by a loud voice.

"_What the hell_?"

Clare turned her head in the direction where the voice came from. She could make out a figure standing a few feet away from her and Fitz. It didn't take her long to realize who the figure was. He walked up to her and Fitz with his fists clenched at his side.

"What are you doing with _him_?"

"Eli."

Eli ignored Clare's pleading tone and walked closer to Fitz. He glared at Fitz, before shoving him away from Clare. Her hand, which had still been on his arm, quickly dropped to her side. "Eli! What is your problem," she asked him.

He ignored her once again and walked closer to Fitz. He lifted his arms again like he was going to shove Fitz again. But before he could, Clare stepped in between them. A look of hurt briefly appeared on Eli's face, before it was replaced with anger.

"Move out of the way Clare."

"No!"

"Why are you protecting _him_? After what he did to me?"

Clare briefly looked at Fitz before facing Eli again. "What he did was wrong, but he's sorry," she told him. Eli scoffed at her and shook his head. "Of course he's going to tell you he's sorry," he told her.

Clare looked down at the ground and shook her head. Why did Eli have to be stubborn about this, she thought to herself. "It's probably a trick, Clare and you're too naïve to believe it," he continued.

"It's not a trick Eli. I am truly sorry for what I did to you."

Eli shook his head at Fitz, "I don't believe you."

Clare sighed and looked at Eli. "Will you just please listen to him? Please," she asked. "No," he said harshly. He looked at her for a brief moment, before walking away from them.

She watched him walk away and blinked away the tears that were forming in her eyes. "Clare, are you okay," Fitz asked her. She shook her head. "I just want to be alone right now," she told him sadly.

"Clare," he began to say, but she ignored him. She swiped at her eyes and walked away from him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry for the delay. The last couple of weeks at work have been busy. Thanks again for all the reviews and alerts. I hope you guys enjoy this one!

**Chapter 14**

Clare rested her head on her pillow with a sigh. Another day had passed in a blur. Ever since the confrontation between Eli and Fitz, Clare had been lost in a daze. She was really confused and didn't know what to do. 'If only Darcy were here to help me,' she thought to herself.

She had a bunch of questions swarming around in her head, but no answers. Why did Eli have to resort to violence when it came to Fitz? Why didn't Fitz fight back? Why was Eli so stubborn? Was she really being naïve? Was Fitz using her?

She shook her head and closed her eyes. She wished she had the answers, but only time would tell. She knew for sure, at least she was pretty sure, that Fitz seemed sincere. He deserved a second chance; he was sorry for what he had done. Who was Eli to say that Fitz was lying to her?

She opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling. She still couldn't believe Eli's behavior. It had been a couple days since the incident at the Dot and she hadn't spoken to him. It was like he was avoiding her. She knew she could make the effort to talk to him too. But she wasn't ready. She had no idea what she was going to say to him.

She took a deep breath and rolled over onto her side. Was Eli changing in front of her eyes? Or had he always been this way and she was too blind to notice? She blinked away the tears forming in her eyes and sighed.

_Only time would tell_.

ooooooooo

Fitz slowly opened his eyes and stared in disbelief at the time glaring at him from his alarm clock. _4:30 am_. He sighed and sat up in his bed. It couldn't only be four thirty. He shook his head and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes.

He had been tossing and turning all night. He was too nervous to sleep. In a few hours he would find out his fate at Degrassi. His Mom was optimistic about the meeting with Simpson. He wished he had her confidence.

If he was able to get a second chance, he wouldn't waste it. He would prove to everyone at that school, that he wasn't the asshole they all thought he was.

He would prove to himself that he could be different. That he could be better.

More importantly, he would prove to Clare that he could be good enough for her.

ooooooooo

Clare sat on the front steps of Degrassi and watched as people started to arrive at the school. She paid no attention to who was walking past her. She was too busy watching the parking lot. Waiting for the familiar hearse to pull in. She had decided in the middle of the night that she was going to talk to Eli. Get her feelings and thoughts off her chest. She couldn't wait any longer for him to come to her. She just hoped he would arrive soon.

She took a deep breath and slowly scanned the parking lot again. Her eyes stopped in the middle of the lot when she spotted Fitz. He was slowly walking up to the school. He didn't have his usual look of cockiness etched on his face. Instead it was replaced with a look of nervousness. Was today his meeting?

ooo

Fitz took a deep breath as he approached the school. This was it. There was no turning back now he thought to himself. He slowed his pace and glanced over his shoulder at his Mom. She had a look of determination on her face. She didn't look worried at all. She gave him a smile and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ready Mark?"

He gave her a small smile and nodded his head. He turned his attention back to the school. There weren't too many people around. Which was nice. He didn't want there to be a scene. Especially in front of his Mom. As he got closer to the school he noticed a familiar person sitting on the steps. He stopped walking and sighed.

"What is it Mark?"

"Nothing. It's just Clare is here."

"_The_ _Clare?_"

He shook his head and turned to face his mom. She could barely keep the excitement off her face. "Please don't embarrass me Mom," he said quietly. She gave him a small smile, "I won't." He looked at his Mom and sighed. 'This was going to be interesting' he thought to himself.

He took a deep breath and started walking towards the school again. His Mom quickly fell into step behind him. He made eye contact with Clare as he got closer to her. She smiled at him and stood up from her seat on the steps.

"Hey Fitz."

He returned her smile, "Hey."

His Mom cleared her throat behind him and he had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "Clare, this is my Mom. Mom this is Clare," he told them. Clare looked away from him and towards his Mom. "Hi Mrs. Fitzgerald," she said and held out her hand.

His Mom smiled brightly at Clare before taking her hand. "It is nice to meet you Clare. And please call me Sarah," she said as she shook the young girl's hand. Clare smiled at her, "It is nice to meet you too, Sarah."

Sarah smiled at Clare once more before turning back towards her son. "I'll give you two a minute to talk," she told him before walking up the steps of the school. He watched his Mom walk into the school before turning to face Clare.

"She seems really nice."

Fitz nodded at her, "She's a great Mom."

"Are you ready for the meeting?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm ready as I'll ever be." Clare smiled at him, "I think it will go well for you." He returned her smile, "It means a lot to me to have your support. It'll be nice to have someone on my side if I come back."

"You mean _when_ you come back."

He smiled at her and looked towards the school. "I should get inside," he told her. She nodded her head at him. "Good luck Fitz," she told him. "Thanks," he told her. He looked at her one last time before walking up the steps.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry for the delay. My work schedule has been crazy. Thanks again for all the reviews and alerts. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 15**

Clare closed her locker and sighed. She had hoped to run into Fitz after his meeting, but she had no such luck. He had still been in the office with Mr. Simpson when the first period bell rang. As much as she wanted to know if he was coming back, she couldn't afford to be late to class.

She had heard rumors here and there through out the first couple hours of school. But it had all been hearsay. She would have to find Owen or Bianca to see if they knew anything. Hopefully they would tell her something.

She scanned the hallways as she walked towards the caf. She had never paid attention before, so she didn't know if Bianca or Owen shared the same lunch period as her. But, she was hoping she would be lucky and run into one of them.

"Please tell me the rumors aren't true."

Clare stopped in her tracks at the sound of the voice. She turned around and faced her angry boyfriend. "Eli," she started as she walked closer to him. He said nothing to her in response. He just stood there, waiting for her answer. She stopped walking and sighed. "Is it true," he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure."

He shook his head at her and slammed his hand against a nearby locker. Clare jumped at the loud sound. "Eli, please calm down," she said to him. She watched as the emotions on his face changed. He went from angry to hurt and back to angry again in a matter of seconds.

"Why should I calm down? The psycho who almost stabbed me might be coming back to this school!"

She took a deep breath and walked closer to him. "Eli, please listen to me," she told him.

He shook his head and glared at her. "Listen to you tell me he has changed," he asked her. She looked at him and sighed. "Not a chance Clare," he told her.

"Eli, will you just let me talk?"

"If it is about Fitz, I don't want to hear it."

"Eli, we are going to have to talk about it eventually," she pleaded with him. He rolled his eyes at her and shook his head. "I don't think we have anything left to talk about," he told her coldly.

Clare felt like she had been slapped in the face. She blinked away the tears that were forming in her eyes. "Eli," she said. He shook his head at her, "Don't Clare. Just don't." He took one last look at her, before turning around and walking away.

Clare watched him walk away for a few seconds, before her eyes flooded with tears. She leaned against the bay of lockers and slid to the floor. As she reached the ground, she placed her face into her hands and sobbed.

ooooooooo

Fitz walked into his bedroom with a huge grin on his face. He couldn't believe it. He was actually getting a second chance. Simpson was letting him return to Degrassi. Of course, there were a few conditions. He was required to talk to Ms. Sauvé once a week for the first few months he was back. He would have to work on getting his grades up. And if he got himself into any kind of trouble, he'd be kicked out.

It was going to be a pain in the ass, but he would do it. There was no way he was going to let his Mom down again. Especially after she had burst into tears after hearing the news.

He plopped down onto his bed and pulled out his phone. He scrolled through his contacts until he landed on Owen. He quickly typed out his text message and sent it to his friend.

_guess who's coming back?_

He dropped his phone onto the bed next to him and sighed. He wished he had Clare's phone number, so he could tell her the news too. He couldn't wait to see her reaction. He had looked for her after the meeting, but classes had already started. Hopefully, he would see her before his first day back.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Thanks again for the alerts and reviews! I hope you enjoy this one!

**Chapter 16**

Owen smirked to himself as he read his Fitz's text message. It would be great to have him back at Degrassi. He had missed him the last couple of months. It hadn't been the same without him. Not to mention, it would make his plan easier. He typed out his reply to Fitz and sent it to him.

_great news man! we gotta celebrate!_

Owen closed his phone and put it away. He stood up from the steps of Degrassi and stretched. He couldn't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces when Fitz walked back into the school. There would probably be a mix of fear, horror and surprise. He especially couldn't wait to see the look on Eli's face. That would be priceless. Especially when Fitz came in and stole his girlfriend from him. That was the moment he couldn't wait for.

It would give himself a lot of satisfaction, if he could pull off his plan. Besides, Fitz deserved some happiness after everything he had been through. He's pined after her for so long; it would be nice for him to end up with her. Besides, Clare would be better off with Fitz.

His phone buzzed in his pocket interrupting his thoughts. He pulled it out and smirked at the newest message from Fitz.

_yea, we'll definitely celebrate…. hey, if you see Clare, will you let her know?_

'You read my mind Fitzy,' he thought to himself. He chuckled to himself as he put away his phone. He couldn't wait to find Clare and tell her the news. He headed back towards the entrance of the school.

ooooooooo

Clare splashed cold water on her face and sighed. She didn't understand what had happened between her and Eli. Things had been going great between them. But then again, she had thought the same thing with KC.

She looked at the reflection in the mirror and frowned. Her cheeks were still puffy and her eyes were red. Anyone could tell she had been crying. She sighed and shut off the faucet. She grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser and dried off her face.

Why did Eli have to be the way he was? Why couldn't he forgive like she could? Maybe she shouldn't have been able to forgive Fitz so easily after everything he had done. But, in her heart she knew it was right. Fitz wasn't exactly alone in his fight with Eli. After all, Eli wasn't so innocent himself.

She shook her head at the memories of what Eli had done to Fitz. She had forgiven Eli for all his mistakes. Why couldn't he understand her forgiving someone else? _Even if it was his enemy?_

She tossed the paper towel into the garbage bin, as she walked out of the bathroom. She couldn't wait for the day to end, so she go home and curl up with some ice cream and her favorite manga.

She started down the hallway, towards her next class. Her lunch period would be over in a few minutes. Maybe she could beat everyone to the classroom and have a moment to herself.

"Clare! Hey, wait up!"

'So much for having a moment to myself' she thought to herself. She stopped walking, but didn't bother to turn around. She would have recognized Adam's voice anywhere. She waited until he caught up to her, before walking again.

"Where were you at lunch?"

"Oh, I was looking for somebody and lost track of time."

He gave her a strange look, but didn't say anything. He kept walking along side her. "Eli missed lunch too. Did you see him," he asked. She sighed and nodded her head. He placed his hand on her arm, "Clare, are you okay?"

She stopped walking and shook her head. "Do you want to talk about it," he asked her. She took a deep breath and took the time to think about it. She wasn't sure if she should say anything to Adam just yet. He didn't have the greatest relationship with Fitz either. She didn't want him to be upset with her too.

She gave him a small smile and shook her head. "Thanks though," she told him. She looked down at the ground and started walking down the hallway again. She didn't pay attention to see if Adam followed her or not, she kept going.

It didn't take long for Adam to fall into step behind her. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He had a look of worry written all over his face. She didn't blame him. She looked like crap. He was a good friend though. He didn't push the fact that she didn't want to talk about it. She wondered if he'd still be a good friend to her, if he found out that she had forgiven Fitz.

She pushed that thought aside and continued down the hallway. As they neared her classroom, she slowed her pace. Adam noticed and began to slow as well. She gave him a small smile, "Thanks for walking me to class." He nodded at her and returned her smile. "I'll talk to you later," she told him. He waved good-bye to her and slowly headed in the opposite direction.

She leaned against the nearby wall and watched him walk away. It wouldn't take long for Adam to find out what happened between her and Eli. She sighed and shook her head at the thought. She turned towards her classroom, but stopped once she noticed a familiar person down the hall.

_Owen._


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** Thanks again for the alerts and the review! I hope you guys like this one!

**Chapter 17**

Owen frowned as he walked down the hallway. He couldn't find Clare anywhere. He had scanned the caf, but she wasn't sitting with her friends. He had checked outside, but there was no sign of her out there either. He really wanted to tell her the news. It would help keep his plan in motion. She needed to know Fitz was coming back.

He shook his head as he turned down the next hallway. He would hate to have to stalk her at her locker. He didn't want to scare her. That wouldn't be good at all. He quickly scanned the hallway as he continued to walk.

He stopped once he spotted her outside of a classroom. She wasn't alone. Thankfully, it wasn't the emo boy with her. It was just the other loser she hung out with. He watched from afar as they said good-bye to each other. Adam slowly walked away from her. It looked like Clare was going to go into the classroom. He took the opportunity to start walking towards her.

She seemed to notice him before she walked into the classroom. She had a look on his face he couldn't quite decipher. As he got closer to her, he could tell she was upset.

"Are you all right, Clare?"

She shook her head and looked down at the ground. "What's wrong," he asked as soon as he reached her. She looked up at him with watery eyes and sighed. "I think my boyfriend broke up with me," she said softly. Owen had to bite his tongue in order to keep the excitement off his face.

"I'm sorry," he told her, even though he really didn't mean it. Sure, he felt bad that she was so upset. But, in the grand scheme of things, she would be better off without that emo freak. She didn't know it yet, but he would convince her. He would lead her right into Fitz's arms.

"I've got some news that might cheer you up."

She wiped at her eyes, "Oh yeah?"

He nodded his head and smirked at her, "Guess who is coming back to Degrassi?" Even though she looked upset, he could see a hint of excitement in her eyes. "Really," she asked him. "Yeah. I just found out," he told her. A smile began to form on her face, "That is great news."

"The best."

Clare chuckled and nodded her head at him. "I bet he is real excited, huh," she asked him.

The bell rang, the noise echoing around them. The hallway began to slowly fill with people. Clare cleared her throat, "I should get going." Owen nodded his head at her, "Okay." She gave him a small smile. "Thanks for the news," she told him as she headed into her classroom.

"Hey, Clare?"

She stopped and turned around to face him. "Yes," she asked. "We're going to celebrate later, if you want to join us," he told her. "Where," she asked him. "The ravine. Probably later tonight," he answered. She bit her lip and sighed. "I'll see what I can do," she told him, before entering her classroom.

'Yes!' Owen thought to himself. He smirked as he pulled out his cell phone. He'd have to plan this party fast, if Clare was actually going to show up. He typed out a mass text to all his friends and quickly hit send.

_Celebration for Fitzy. Tonite at the ravine. _

ooooooooo

Fitz shook his head and smiled to himself as he read Owen's text. It would be nice to see all his friends again. His Mom probably wouldn't be too excited about him going out. But, it wouldn't be a school night for him. Not yet, anyway. He wasn't going to start back at Degrassi, until the following week.

He shut his phone and placed it on the table. He walked over to his couch and plopped down. He sighed as his body began to relax on the soft, comfortable cushions. He rested his head against the back of the couch and closed his eyes. It was nice to be back at home. He realized he had taken things for granted before. The time he spent in juvie, made him change his outlook on his life. He knew he wasn't going to change overnight, but he knew things would be different. There was no way he'd go back to juvie. Not if he could help it.

ooooooooo

Clare tried to concentrate on what her teacher was saying, but she couldn't help it. She was distracted. She couldn't believe she had told Owen about her and Eli. It had been so easy to tell him versus telling Adam. She shook her head and sighed. She did have more to lose with Adam. She looked down at the desk and frowned. She couldn't let herself get upset again. Especially not in a classroom full of people. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Maybe she should take Owen up on his invitation. It would help keep her mind off things.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: **Thanks again for the reviews and alerts. I'm sorry for the delay on this one. I wasn't really happy with this chapter, so I rewrote it a few times. I hope you like it!

**Chapter 18**

Clare sighed as she walked closer to the Ravine. She didn't know what she was doing. She had thought it was a good idea to go to the party. But as she neared the location, her stomach began to do flip-flops. The memories of the last time she was there quickly flashed through her mind. At least, she hadn't been alone that time. She had had Alli with her.

She wished her friend were here with her now. Although, she wasn't so sure if Alli would ever return to the Ravine. Clare took a deep breath and slowly let it out. It wasn't like she wouldn't know anyone. She would at least know Owen and Fitz. Bianca would probably be there too.

As she got closer to the Ravine, she could hear the faint sounds of the party. She could tell there was music playing, but she couldn't tell what exactly was playing. She kept walking, but slowed down her pace. Second thoughts kept plaguing her mind. If she turned around now and went home, no one would know she came.

She shook her head at the thought. She did want to see Fitz and congratulate him. She took another deep breath. 'Well, here goes nothing,' she thought to herself.

ooooooooo

Owen watched as more people joined the party at the Ravine. There was still no sign of Clare. He was hoping she would show up. He quickly glanced over at his friend. Fitz looked like he was enjoying himself and having a good time. Owen hadn't told him about the possibility of Clare coming. He didn't want to get his friend's hopes up. He also wanted it to be a surprise.

He took a long sip of his drink and sighed.

'Please show up, Clare, please,' he thought to himself.

ooooooooo

Fitz leaned back on the bench and nodded his head to the beat of the music. He smirked to himself as the people across from him were swaying, or at least attempting to, to the loud beat. 'Owen outdid himself this time' he thought to himself. There were a lot more people here then he expected. He recognized most of them. However, there were some there he didn't recognize. It was like old times. _Almost_. He lifted up his plastic cup and took a tentative sip. While the other people were partying like usual, he wasn't. He was enjoying himself, but he was taking it easy. He just got out of Juvie; he didn't want to end up back in there.

He was grateful to his friends. It was nice to know that they didn't forget about him while he was gone. He noticed Owen a few feet away. They nodded their heads at each other. His friend looked like he was having fun, but something was off. He couldn't put his finger on it though.

He took another sip of his drink and continued to glance around the ravine. He nearly choked on his beer when he thought he saw Clare in the distance. He shook his head while he coughed. He wasn't drunk; there had to be another reason why he was seeing things. He placed his drink down on the bench next to him and squinted in the distance. _She was gone_.

He looked down at the ground and sighed. Maybe he was drunk and just seeing things. There was no way Clare could be at the Ravine. _Could she? _

ooooooooo

Clare glanced around the crowded wooded area, hoping she would find someone she recognized. She had no idea there were going to be so many people. She sighed as she squeezed through the crowd and walked further into the Ravine. It was hard to see anything up ahead of her; the people towered above her. It didn't help that a lot of them were dancing too close together.

While she was able to get out of the dancing crowd, she managed to get herself stuck in another crowd. Luckily, the people were only standing around and talking. She sighed in relief. She continued to walk through the crowd while looking around for Fitz or Owen. She stopped in her tracks when a figure stepped in front of her.

"I've never seen you here before cutie."

The figure leaned in closer and she could smell the alcohol on his breath. Clare grimaced and leaned away from him. "What's your name, cutie," he asked her. He didn't seem to notice her inching away from him. She took another step back while she looked at his face. She didn't recognize him from Degrassi. It made her nervous.

She attempted to side step him and continue on her way, but he grabbed her arm in the process.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

Clare tried to squirm her way out of his grip. He may have been drunk, but he was still strong. He leaned in closer to her as he tightened his grip on her arm. 'What have I gotten myself into' she thought to herself. She leaned away from him and prayed that someone at the party would help her.

"Hey Roy! Leave her alone!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** I am sorry for the delay. Work has been crazy with the holidays. I hope everyone had a nice New Year's. I hope you like this one.

**Chapter 19**

Bianca rolled her eyes and stomped towards Roy and Clare. "I'm serious Roy! Let her go," she shouted, as she got closer. She could see relief quickly flash over Clare's face. 'Roy is the one who should be relieved,' Bianca thought to herself. He is lucky Owen or Fitz didn't catch him with Clare.

"Roy!"

Roy finally looked up from undressing Clare with his eyes and gave Bianca a puzzled look. "Can I help you," he asked her. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Can you take your slimy hands off my friend," she asked. Ray looked at Clare and then back again at Bianca. "You know this cutie," he asked, his words coming out as one big slur.

"Yes and she isn't your type."

Roy gave her another puzzled look and began to sway in place. "One of the girls down by the keg was asking for you Roy," Bianca told him. "Really," he asked and began to look for the keg. Bianca took the opportunity to grab Clare's free arm and gently pull her out of Roy's grasp. Luckily, he was too distracted to notice.

"Thank you," Clare whispered. Bianca gave her a smile and began to lead her away from Roy.

"What are you doing here?"

Clare stopped walking and looked down at the ground. Bianca sighed and mentally kicked herself. She didn't want to scare Clare away. Owen would have her head.

"I didn't mean it the way it sounded. You just need to be more aware of your surroundings."

Clare looked up at her and nodded her head. "I know, it was stupid to come here alone," she admitted. Bianca quickly scanned the Ravine and stopped once she spotted Fitz. "Come on. There is someone here, who'll be happy to see you," she said with a smile.

ooooooooo

Fitz smiled as he saw his friend Bianca approaching. It looked like she walking with someone, but he couldn't tell with the crowd in front of him. He took a swig of his beer and placed the cup down on the bench next to him. He stood up and stretched. He started to walk towards Bianca, to greet her, but stopped in his tracks. He couldn't believe it. Clare was walking along side Bianca. He couldn't help the huge grin that spread across his face.

"Hey Fitzy," Bianca said, before pulling him into a hug. "Behave yourself," she whispered into his ear. She pulled away from him and gave him a knowing smile. He returned her smile and turned his attention towards Clare.

"Hey Clare."

"Hi."

"This is a nice surprise."

She gave him a small smile and nodded her head. "Owen mentioned it at school while he was telling me your good news," she told him. He nodded his head and smiled at her.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

He motioned her towards the bench he had been occupying before. "Would you like to sit," he asked her. Clare nodded her head, "Sure." He headed back towards the bench, as Clare followed closely behind. He noticed Bianca hadn't followed them. He would have to thank her later.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

She shook her head as she sat down next to him on the bench.

"I want to thank you for all your support. You have no idea how much it means to me."

Clare turned to face him and gave him a smile. "Most people wouldn't have given me a second chance. Especially after Vegas Night," he continued. Clare nodded her head and took a deep breath. "People make mistakes Fitz. You weren't the only one in the wrong that night," she told him. He gave her a small smile and nodded his head. "That may be, but I was a complete asshole that night," he admitted.

He looked down at the ground and shook his head. "Actually, I was an asshole most days," he told her. He continued to look at the ground; he didn't have the courage to look at her. "It's not going to be easy, but I am going to change. I'm going to be better," he said. He could feel her shift next to him on the bench, but he focused his gaze on his shoes.

"Clare, there is something I should tell you."

She placed a hand on his leg and he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. 'Here goes nothing' he thought to himself. He took a deep breath, "Clare, I -"

"There you are cutie!"

Fitz cursed to himself silently at the interruption and jerked his head upwards to the direction of the voice. Roy, one of the biggest losers at the Ravine, was stumbling towards them. "You've got to be kidding me," Clare said quietly. She shook her head and sighed. "You know this tool," Fitz asked in disbelief. She shook her head and sighed. "Not really. He was harassing me when I first arrived," she told him. She avoided eye contact with him. But he had seen the fear in her eyes. It was similar to the fear she had had at Vegas Night.

Fitz clenched his fists and glared at Roy. He noticed Clare scooted a little closer to him as Roy approached them. Without thinking, he placed his arm around her shoulders. He gave her a reassuring squeeze. "I'll take care of him for you," he told her.

Roy stopped in front of the bench and looked at Clare through half opened eyes. "Where did you disappear to, Cutie," he asked in a slur. Fitz cleared his throat, gaining the other guy's attention. "Are you harassing _my girl_," he asked. Roy took a step back and shook his head. "She's with _you_," Roy asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Yes she is. You have a problem with that?"

"Nah, Fitzgerald."

"That's what I thought," Fitz told him, pulling Clare a little closer to him. Roy shook his head and looked at Clare, "When you dump him, you know where to find me." He gave her a drunken wink before stumbling away.

Clare let out a breath and looked up at Fitz gratefully. "Thank you," she told him. He nodded his head and gave her a small smile. "He shouldn't have been bothering you," he told her. He let his arm linger on her shoulders for a few seconds, before pulling it away.


End file.
